The Golden Girl
by shyxsakura
Summary: The only reason Misty entered the competition was becasue her sister dared her too but is she prepared to meet the hunk, Ash? Ash & Misty. I suck at summaries. r
1. Default Chapter

  
Hi! My name is Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto.   
Here's my e-mail address- ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
and i'm having a contest...i'll tell you more about that a lil later.   
hope you enjoy! r&r.  
  
The Golden Girl  
  
I can't believe I'm going through with this. I must be nuts.  
I wiped my damp palms on my new wool skirt and took a deep, calmin breath.   
When I'd arrive at KIRQ-TV twenty minutes earlier, the receptionist had handed me a sheet describing the competition rules   
and told me to have a seat in the waiting room.   
I found myself reading the first sentence over and over again, but I just couldn't concentrate on the words.  
I kept wondering if my long orange hair looked okay, and whether my new peach eye shadow complemented my green eyes.   
I hoped my mascara wasn't smudged under my eyes--sometimes it does that and I look like a football player who's protecting   
his eyes from the sun glare.  
I could see a distorted, golden version of my self in the shiny brass lamp on the table next to me.   
I didn't see any smudges in my direction, but I rubbed a finger quickly under both eyes just in case.  
Across the waiting room from me sat Mylene. I felt my spirits sink as I watched her chatting with two of her friends.   
She had huge, blue eyes and long, thick, pink hair that tumbled down her back in beautiful waves.   
She was a cheerleader, of course, and a senior in my sisters class at Pokemon High.   
I concentrated on not looking at them so I wouldn't get too psyched out by the competition.  
What in the world was I doing there? I hadn't competed for anything since the sixth-grade spelling bee!   
And here I was, auditioning for the most glamorous job in town--the "Golden Girl"  
for Oaks Department Store. Every year a local highschool girl was chosen to be the spokesperson for the store in its   
television commercials and print ads, and every year at least two hundred girls tried out for that job.  
"I just know they'll prefer a pink!" Mylene gushed, running her fingers through her hair.  
She looked as if she were doing a commercial for hair conditioner or shampoo or something,   
the way she tipped her head to one side and let her hair cascade over one shoulder.   
"Last year, they had picked a dark-haired girl, Janet Wim, because she was the prettiest girl who applied.   
But the tittle 'Golden Girl' implies that a pink would be most suitable, don't you think?"  
"They usually chose a pink," one of her friends said. "Last year was unusual. But the thing is that they want talent, too.   
The Golden Girl has to do a commercial twice a month for a year, so you've got to know how to act in front of a camera.  
Mylene smiled knowingly. "I've been practicing in the bathroom mirror for years--I've always known I would be a star.!"  
I rolled my eyes and thought, Get me out of here!  
"You're Lilly's sister, aren't you?" the voice was Mylene's and obviously directed at me.  
"Yes," I said, looking up and meeting those cool blue eyes.  
"I'm surprised to see you here, you don't look anything like your sisters cause for one thing they're pretty,   
no offense or anything, and anyways aren't you on the newspaper staff or something like that?"  
The way she'd said newspaper staff made it sound like a leper colony. No one in Mylene's clique would be caught   
dead on the newspaper staff--cheerleading and pompons were more there style.  
And anyways sure my sisters were prettier then me..I've always known that especially because my sisters are like the   
ruler of the school....the most popular people in the school than it's Mylene and her group.  
I felt my body stiffen. "I'm a poetry editor for the literary magazine."  
Mylene smirked and raised her eyebrows.  
" Well, looky here the most popular girls lil sister is in the poetry club, I don't think the Golden Girl job will call   
for reciting much poetry."  
Mylene's friends all laughed.  
My sister, Lilly had dared me to audition. To be perfectly honest, I look okay, but there was not way that my face   
and body could compete with Mylene and come out ahead.  
I was certain that they'd choose someone from the upper grades who looked good enough to be cover girl.  
"They'll pick someone who is beautiful, talented, poised, and very sure of herself," Mylene said, looking at me pointedly.   
"Someone who's had experience performing."   
The last time I made a speech in front of an audience was last year in ninth grade.   
Ms.Jumbidenda had had my language arts class memorize a soliloquy of out choice from one of Shakespeare's plays.   
I chose Ophelia's mad scene from Hamlet.   
An assistant entered the room and handed out audition scripts to all of us.   
I looked down at the paper in my hand and forced myself to concentrat on the words.  
Do we have a sale for you! Twenty percent off all items in junior and petite sizes at Oaks's Department store.   
~  
Come in and see all the styles and colors we have for our winter fashions!   
But you'd better hurry!   
Prices like these won't last long!  
~  
It didn't seem like reading this commercial would be anywhere near as hard as reading Shakespeare,   
but I was even more nervous. With all those exclamation marks, I figured they were expecting a very animated reading.   
A few minutes later there was a clatter of footsteps in the hall, and all the girls in the waiting room froze.  
"Misty Waterflower?"  
Yes?" The word slipped out, sounding more like a gasp than an answer.  
"You're next." She smiled. She looked and moved like a model, I was so jealous.  
"Please follow me," she said. "Bring your coat and leave the copy here; you won't need it."  
The woman led me to a set of double doors.  
"You can go right in," she said, giving me an encouraging smile.  
I forced myself to pull the door open and walk into the studio.   
It felt cooler in there and was quit dark, except for some studio lights in one far corner of the room.  
It was kind of creepy stepping into the dark room. My eyes needed to adjust to the dark after being in the brightly lit room.  
  
  
Suddenly I heard a rustling noise. I glanced to my right and saw a figure of a man sitting in a chair.   
The studio lighting was behind him, so all I could see was his silhouette. If this had been an old movie,   
he'd risen from his seat in the dark and come after me with a butcher knife.  
I didn't see any knives, but I was nervous just the same.  
Then he spoke. "Tell me what time it is, and I'll tell you who you are."  
It was a young mans voice, and I was relieved that he didn't sound much like the killer type.  
"Huh?"  
"I have a schedule here that identifies each girl by the time of her appointment.   
What time is it?" he asked. "My watch is in the shop."  
"Um, well, it's four o' clouck..."  
"Then you're Misty."  
"Yes."  
"Come closer so I can see you."  
I walked to within a few feet of his chair, then took a look at him.   
I blinked several times to see if I was seeing right.  
He was about 17, dark spiky hair, black eyes and the arms and chest of a weight lifter.   
In short, dreamboat material. Even after I'd blinked several times, he was still there and still just as gorgeous.  
"How old are you, Misty?" His tone was friendly. It's not something I expereince  
every day with the boys my age, and my stomach did a little flip.  
"fifteen."  
They usually pick juniors or seniors, I remebered too late. Maybe I should have lied about my age.   
Oh, who cares? I'm not going to be picked anyways.!.  
" My mom is the executive producer of the Oak's Department Store commercials.   
She asked me to choose the top five applicants--a rough job."  
"Really?" I said.  
He grinned. "Sure. Interviewing hundreds of beautiful girls. It's a tough job, but somebody's got to do it."  
It was my turn to laugh now. "I see."  
He got up from his chair and approached me. He smiled and looked deep into my eyes and extended his hand.   
"I'm Ash Ketchum."  
Ash pointed to the blue screen in the lighted area. "Go stand over there.   
There's a mark on the floor in front of the screen. That's your spot."  
"Okay." I walked over to the spot on the floor and faced the camera.  
"Did you get a chance to study the copy?" Ash asked.  
"Yes," I said.   
"Good. Look into the lense of the camera, and you'll see the TelePrompTer," Ash said.  
I looked into the camer. Just over the lense were the first few lines of the commercial projected on a square screen.  
"Can you see the copy?" Ash asked.  
"Yeah,"  
"Go ahead and read it through," Ash said.  
He slipped on a headset and watched me through the camera.  
"Okay," I said. I watched the camera lense and read the lines to myself again.  
"Misty," Ash said after a moment.  
"yes?"  
"Read it out loud."  
"Oh. Right." He must think I'm a moron!  
So I read it aloud, and as I got to the last words that I could see on the TelePrompTer,   
the lines crawled up slowly up the screen, revealing more of the commercial copy.   
I continued reading it to the last sentence.  
"Okay, but you read it in a flat voice," Ash said with a slow smile. "Now read it as if you're giving a performance."  
This time when I read, I remebered what I'd worked on in the wating room.   
I emphasized the important words and tried to vary the pitch of my voice to make the reading more interesting.   
It was funny, but when I concentrated on the words, I felt less nervous.   
"Pretty good. Let's do a take this time. I need much more enthusiasm. Much more.   
Persuade me to come with you to the sale." He smiled.  
"Tempt me."  
"Okay," I said, "You've asked for it."  
I read it again, and this time I pretended that I was a beautiful, sexy woman from a soap opera wearing a formal evening   
gown. I really got into it. In fact, I got so into it so much that I kind of got carried away   
and did something I still can't believe. When I read the last two lines--   
"But you'd better hurry! Prices like these won't last long!--I went right ahead and added a line of my own,   
still in the soap opera character: "I'll be there, and I can't wait to see you!"  
I couldn't believe I'd actually done it. At least no one could say that I don't have guts.  
Ash came around in from of the camera with a grin on his face.  
"You've persuaded me," he said, gazing at me in astonishment.   
"I'd follow you anywhere, even though I've heard those lines before!"  
Well his lines took the breath right out of me, let me tell you. No boy had ever talked to me that way before.  
Ash squeezed my arm. "We're through. That was terrific. My mom and Mr.Oak will be making the final decision tomorrow and   
I'll call you either way."  
"Thanks, Ash" I managed to say as I picked up my coat and walked through the double doors in a daze,   
through the waiting room, and into the late afternoon sumshine.  
I'd follow you anywhere.  
That one sentence and the memory of his intense black eyes overwhelmed me, blocking out everything else, as   
I made my way home.  
I walked the mile home in the thirty-five degree weather, but I didn't even really care. All I could think   
about was Ash and how he would follow me anywhere.  
I staggered up the wooden porch steps, pushed open the front door, and collaspsed in a happy heap on the   
carpeted stairs near a front closet.  
  
  
To be continued.....  
So how was it? Love it? Hate it? Like it? Won't review it?  
Oh come on please review!! please?  
Oh here are some info on the contest I'm holding...  
I'm having a contest so please participate:  
rules:  
  
Hi! my name is christina aka Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto. I'm having a contest!  
Whoever writes the cutest summer Ash/Misty romance fic will win!   
1- has to be Ash/Misty  
2-summer fic  
3- over 1000 words  
4-due on the 31st.......July 31st  
5-It has to be cute!  
6- You have to say for the summary that I Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto challeneged for it,, like.....  
- This story was challenged by Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto  
-so on and so on.  
7-please e-mail me if you posted it up so I can find it faster.  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
and for the heading write- the contest  
8- PLEASE FOLLOW THE RULES  
9-PLEASE PARTICIPATE!!  
  
  
  



	2. chap 2

The Golden Girl  
  
author: Sakura Avalon or Kinomoto  
  
dedicated to all the people that have been waiting for me to get this chapter out! gomene!! gomen gomen gome....miyan miyan miyan....sorry sorry sorry..  
  
(said it in Japanese, Korean and english!)  
  
Authors notes:  
  
Hiya everybod! this is tina aka christina here!! hehehee. since today is valententines day....i just thought i should put this chapter up.. " finallY!" .. . .. .. ^_^  
  
Happy valentines day everyone! don't be afraid to tell that special person those 3 lil words..or one day u'll regret it like i did before..... .. .. .. Oh yea! im so sorry for not replying to ur e-mails Joy- Girl.. .. .. .. .. .. and everybody else... so this is like dedicated to Joy- Girl!!! so sorry! enjoy!  
  
p.s  
  
Gary in here is Misty's brother ok? dont kill me!! he's nice here...so....ehehehe..  
  
The Golden Girl  
  
Misty's p.o.v  
  
My feet were absolutely killing me! I took my shoes and threw them into the living room, unable to believe that some people wore highheeled shoes to work everyday.  
  
The house was quiet. The sun was sinking lower and lower in the sky.  
  
"Hi, Mist."  
  
I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. Gary was coming in from the kitchen, his favorite room in the house. He's called me Mist ever since he was two years old. Mom tells me that when she brought me home from the hospital, she called to him to come and see his little sister, Misty. He ran down the porch steps to the car and peered into my face and said exactly what he siad just now: "Hi, Mist." I guess the name just stuck.  
  
I didn't bother to answer his greeting. If I hadn't been for Lilly who came in...who knows what would have happened.  
  
" wut up Misty?" asked Lilly, " how was the auditions?"  
  
" It was fine..I guess." I replied not knowing what else to say.  
  
---end of the day---  
  
_ the next day_  
  
" Oh my god!" you met Ash Ketchum?" my best friend Suzie asked me in delight. We were at school and since boring ol math teacher Ms. Malibicky isn't teaching us something we decided to talk..  
  
" Yup! " I replied knowing very well that I was bragging.  
  
" Oh my god!! Don't look know but here comes Ash right now!"  
  
"knock knock"  
  
" come in" said ms. malibicky.  
  
" Uh..we came to make an announcement," Ash said very swiftly, " For the girls that have been trying out for the Golden Girl job.. we will call you today afternoon after school so please be waiting for the call. buh bye!"  
  
Ash then suddenly winked at me!... He winked at me! oh no...i died and gone to heaven.  
  
-- end of school....at her house--  
  
I sat on the living room couch, checked the clock on the mantel, then returned to the few math problems I'd been assigned to do. It was 8:00 and Ash still hadn't called. I've been hovering close to the phone all day afterschool!  
  
The phone rang suddenly. I grabbed for it after it had rung twice.  
  
" herro?"  
  
"hello!" I corrected.  
  
"Hi. Misty" a voice said. " this is Ash"  
  
"yea"  
  
" uhm. I'm sorry I didn't call you last night," he said, " but the final decision about the Golden Girl wasn't made until very late this afternoon."  
  
Be a good sport, be a good sport, I kept repeating to myself.  
  
" Oh, that's okay Ash," i said, concentrating so hard I could hardly hear him. " No problem, none at all."  
  
Be a good sport...  
  
" I want to be the first to congratulate you," he said. " YOU'RE OUR NEW GOLDEN GIRL!"  
  
" Oh. that's okay Ash," I said. " Mylene is so beautiful and so very--" Then I caught myself. " Um, what did you say?"  
  
He laughed. It was a wonderful sound. Then he spoke in that soft, intimate voice.  
  
"You, Misty Waterflower, are the new Golden Girl." He paused. "How do you feel?"  
  
"I--I--I can't believe it," I said. "I don' know what to say." I was being perfectly honest. I was prepared to lose, but I wasn't prepared to win! it just couldn't be true.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
Ash laughed. " We're going to have to do something about your self-confidence," he said. "Your audition was wonderful."  
  
My audition was wonderful?  
  
" But how did it happen?" I asked. " I mean, what did they like about me? What did I do right?"  
  
Ash laughed again. " That's what they liked--the honesty, the unpretentiousness of your performance. And you showed a lot of spunk by adding that extra line at the end. I think that's what finally put you ahead of the others. They relly like you, Misty."  
  
And what about you, Ash? You thought my audition was wonderful, but did you like me?  
  
" This has been the best phone call I have ever gotten," I said, " Thank you Ash"  
  
He softened his voice even more. "It was m ypleasure." Then he chuckled. " That's another rough thing about this job, telling a girl that she's goning to be a star."  
  
I laughed. Me, a star?  
  
" Actually, this is only the good part of my job tonight," he said. " I'm kind of dreading all the rest of the calls. I mean, to the girls who weren't chosen. I guess I'm not going to be the most popular guy at school tomorrow."  
  
I didn't know how to answer that. I realized that it would probably be hard to tell all the girls who'd dreamed for years of getting the Golden Girl job. And maybe they would hold it against him.  
  
" We're going to make some small changes in your hair and makeup," he said, changing the subject. " I'll talk to you about that later."  
  
Cut off my hair. Paint my face bright blue. Your wish is my command.  
  
"Okay," I said, "if you think it's necessay."  
  
"So, I guess that's all for no," he siad.  
  
"See you tomorrow. And congrats again."  
  
"Thanks Ash. buh bye!" I calmly put down the phone and walked into the kitchen where my family where eating dinner. My mm, dad, sisters, and borther.  
  
" I WON I WON I WON I WON!" I shouted!  
  
Lilly looked up from her plate. " Pass the mashed potatoes, will you, mom?" she asked.  
  
My mouth fell open, but mom laughed, got up from her chair and hugged me.  
  
" Congrats!" everyone said.  
  
" thanks"  
  
After dinner I went straight up to my room to sleep..and dream about that somebody.  
  
to be contnued..  
  
authors notes:  
  
sorry it's so short and the grammer is sorta weird and all. Im doing this in class and I have like limited time and I also want to add a chapter to my other stories. Im also sorry for skipping around like that.. gomen. If you want me to redo this chapter over again. I understand. Just tell me it on the reveiws! r & r So don't forget to check out my other stories-  
  
Kiss me, creep = Pokemon  
  
Kisses for sale= cardcaptor sakura  
  
Real life= cardcaptor sakura--this one is ookk i guess..please read it and tell me what you think.  
  
please r & r  
  
buh bye!  
  
p.s  
  
id luv to be ur friend! e-mail me at  
  
ashyboylova@yahoo.com  
  
im me at  
  
illbetherefoeva  
  
buh bye! 


End file.
